Chattel of Skulls
The Chattel of Skulls is a warband of Khornate Berzerkers and their mortal followers led by the infamous Ork Hunter, Drake Redglare. The Chattel has marauded the Galaxy as freelancers and raiders for hundreds of years now and they are slowly allocating more members to their ranks. Though few, the experience and savagery of these Chaos Marines and their mortal followers is not to be underestimated, for they are devoted followers of the Blood God indeed. History The Chattel has existed for well over four hundred years. Few in number, but a great many slaughters and bloody feats make this warband a force that will be remembered in the bloody annals of the 41st Millennium. Founding The Chattel of Skulls was founded by the infamous berzerker Drake Redglare over the course of several decades. When Drake Redglare finally escaped the feral Ork infested world of Frogskar, he and the small crew of mortals he had taken hostage began their trip to the Maelstrom. Drake hoped to rejoin his fellow servants of the Dark Gods, longing to battle amongst the stars again in great sieges and crusades of Chaos. In short order he found himself apart of several battles against other Warbands within the Maelstrom, in each he had been vital to the victory of his allies. It was not long before word spread of this mighty berzerker, clad in Ork hide and possessed of a savage visage that sent the chaff of any foe fleeing for their lives. Naturally, Drake's brutality and bloodlust earned him no small amount of recognition amongst the various warrior cults of the forces of Chaos, and a band of followers and fanatic worshipers soon gathered around him. Some saw him as the Blood Gods latest avatar, but most were simply impressed with the young Berzerkers feats, considering him worthy of their blade and loyalty. Whatever the reason, what was once a lone Ork Hunter became a band of several, with at least twice their number in slaves and cultist in tow. Battle for Braggart's Peak Weapons and Tactics As devotees of Khorne should be, the Chattel of Skulls are masters of brutal melee combat and close ranged warfare. They eschew all but the most basic tactical doctrine, considering anything less than open combat to be below their honor. As with many Khornate warbands, the favored weapon is the fearsome Chainaxe, though others will also wield massive Chainglaives and Chainfists. Lightning Claws are also seen, but are considered a rarity. For ranged combat the Bolt Pistol is often the best members of the Chattel have, but a few rare "marksmen" of the warband are known to use Astartes pattern Shotguns, Flamers of varying sizes, and Meltas for foes who hide behind fortifications and armor. Terminator Armor is a rarity in the Chattel, with even the great Redglare himself wearing only the most basic Power Armor. However, three members of the Chattel are known to wear Terminator Armor. These three are known as the Trinity of Blood, and are the Warbands only heavy weapons specialists as well as an elite assault force. Also within the ranks is the infamous traitor Kyro Izumato and his "Red Wounds", who are fast attack specialists. Masters of bloody beheadings from atop their daemon possessed assault bikes. They strike fast on the land and before the foe even knows what is happening. They often seek out enemy champions and leaders, so as to leave the foe disorganized as their foot bound brethren close ranks. They are seen by most of the Chattel as glory hogs, stealing all of the high profile kills for themselves. Finally, Turk the Dreadbringer leads the deadly Dreadbringer Raptor Cult. Numbering twenty five depraved souls. The Dreadbringers are all former Night Lords who have embraced the Blood Gods creed and now sew terror and bloody handed slaughter across the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. They are considered an elite shock force, striking first and striking deep into the enemy. Or at least they would be if all but Redglare himself felt anything but disdain towards the preening, self righteous lot of them, Organisation As is the nature of Khorne's chosen, the Chattel of Skulls lacks any formal form of command structure. One's rank is simply defined by the amount of esteem with ones peers. A lowly newblood will have nothing in the way of command, but a warrior who has proven himself above the rest will likely have enough respect to bid others to follow his lead. Astartes are rarely addressed by rank by their fellows, instead being addressed by name and name alone. This is because Drake Redglare himself sees no value in such titles, for a true measure of an Astartes worth should be weather or not his name is infamous enough to garner any respect in his fellow Chaos Marines. Deeds make Space Marines worthy of command in his eyes, not paltry ranks or titles accrued by simple age and dogma. It is no surprise then, that those held in the most contempt by the Chattel are the cultists that serve them, either willingly or through pure, unadulterated fear. Mortal men are weak and frail, fit only to bleed for Khorne. Their skulls are seldom worthy of being mounted on a pike, and the meager slaughter they wreak is a mediocre offering to the Blood God at the very best of times. Regardless, they have their places, doing menial work that the Chaos Marines of the Chattel are ill suited for themselves. Champions Drake Redglare Though Drake Redglare is little more than a barbarian, his fame and skill as a berzerker has gradually drawn other Khornates to his side. These converts now make up the Chattel of Skulls, and due to his sheer prowess, Drake Redglare is the warbands de facto leader. He leads his men though respect and brute force alone. Never is he addressed by any rank or title, and he freely "encourages" any members of the Chattel who disagree with his commands to dispute them in a duel to the death. Drake is not a brilliant tactician or commander by any means. But few would have the force of will to keep a band of such murderers in anything that bears a passing semblance of a warband, and therefore his ability to inspire and coerce is much greater than your average warlord. A raw, fearsome charisma surrounds Redglare, either bestowed upon him by his patron or simply a byproduct of his fearsome reputation. It is this reputation that is both his greatest asset and weakness, for while it draws his men to his side and garners him much respect from other devotees of the Blood God, it also has marked him as a mad savage, unreliable in the best of times and a danger to anything within arms length at the worst of times. The Trinity of Blood A small cult within the warband formed of the only three members to be clad in Terminator Armor. These three ancient Terminators are said to have once been members of the weakling Devouerers, the former bodyguard of the Primarch Angron. However, there is nothing weak about these three hulking towers of murder and malice. Each is armed with a deadly combination of heavy weaponry and melee weaponry, making them a brutal mailed fist that spearheads the assault, overwhelming the few foes the Berzerkers and Raptors cannot. Kimerah Axeborne, the leader of the Trinity, is armed with a Cyclone Missile Launcher looted from an Ultramarine Terminator and a massive pair of Chainaxes. Dravan Burs is armed with a vile Reaper Autocannon and a Chainfist. And finally, Bekker Hass brandishes a Chainfist and a Heavy Flamer. Draug Flamefist Once a Wulfen of the Wolf Brothers, Draug escaped the purge of his Chapter by giving himself over to Chaos. He fought his way though scores of Space Wolves and escaped into the Eye of Terror where he was later captured by forces of the Thousand Sons. Draug was tortured brutally and subject to horrid arcane experiments for hundreds of years, often pitted against hideous Chaos Spawn for the amusement of the Sorcerers. Yet his freedom, and vengeance, was at hand. One faithful day a rival Khornate Warband assaulted the Daemon World and conquered it. Draug was rescued from his dungeon by band of Ork Hunters, who had been enlisted by the Warband as extra muscle. He fought alongside the crazed warriors, gutting the minions of Tzeentch who once tormented him with unbridled rage. After the slaughter, the Wulfen was blessed with a Black Collar and fell in with the Chattel without a second thought. Draug Flamefist now acts as Drake Redglares favored enforcer, a loyal and brutal paragon of the Warband. His favored weapons are his daemon possessed Lightning Claws, The Firefangs. Notable Battles Quotes By About Add your own! Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Khorne Category:Freelancers